Earth-1A Timeline
The Distant Past 70,000,000 BC Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive here to stop Doctor Wells from escaping into the past. 69,998,022 BC Black Manta and Giganta lure Aquaman and Apache Chief to a time barrier to trap them in this prehistoric era where they are being attacked by a giant Water dinosaur. 48,000 BC Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Bear Tribe. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him an incredible intellect and immortality. 3019 BC Shazam uses his magic to give Teth-Adam incredible powers. He then becomes Black Adam, who eventually goes rogue, and Shazam has him banished to the End of the Universe. 5th century Sometime during the late 5th century, King Arthur becomes king of Camelot. Merlin becomes King Arthur's court magician. And not long later he joins the time traveling Freedom Force. 6th century 500 AD Green Lantern and Samurai are transported to this year by Sinestro and Captain Cold. Superboy time travels to this century and faces Merlin, who is jealous of his superpowers. 15th century 1452 The Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction begins this year. 16th century '''1564 William Shakespeare is born in England. 17th century 1616 William Shakespeare dies this year. 1667 Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive via time travel to this year and find themselves face to face with Blackbeard. 18th century 1776 Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive via time travel to this year and find themselves in the middle of the Revolutionary War and meet George Washington. 19th century 1835 James Craddock is born. 1865 The book, Alice in Wonder Land is published. 1871 James Craddock is sentenced to death. 1888 In Metropolis, a man named Doctor Morpheus creates a machine that can give him the abilities of animals, and he uses his powers to stalk and murder, and strike terror into the hearts of the people of the city. Eventually, the people decide to band together against him, and in the process, Metropolis was nearly burned to the ground, leaving only ruins left. Sometime later, the old buildings were paved over and new ones were built over it. 1890s Cyrus Gold is murdered, and his body is thrown into Slaughter Swamp. There, his body is rejuvenated by an ancient Monolith from the center of the Earth. During this century, in London, Sherlock Holmes becomes a famous consulting detective and helps the detectives from Scotland Yard on a number of cases. 20th century 1912 The Titanic strikes an ice berg and sinks under the water. 1940 Kal-El is born in Kryptonopolis on the planet Krypton, to Jor-El and Lara. Bruce Wayne is born in Gotham City to Thomas and Martha Wayne. 1941 In 1941 Princess Diana is molded from clay by Hippolyta and granted life by the goddess Aphrodite. Jor-El learns that Krypton is going to explode, so he places his infant son in a rocket ship and blasts it off toward earth. When Zor-El learns that Krypton is doomed, he encases his hometown of Argo City in a giant dome, and when Krypton finally explodes, it is protected by the dome, and blown off into space. Not long later, Kal-El lands on Earth, in the city of Smallville, where he is found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark Kent. 1948 In Gotham City, after watching a Robin Hood film, Thomas and Martha Wayne, along with their young son Bruce, walk home, taking a short cut through an alley, where they are confronted by a mugger. The two adults are gunned down in front of the young boy. Not long later, he makes a vow to avenge his parents by fighting crime. 1955 Dick Grayson is born to John and Mary Grayson. 1956 Clark Kent takes on the duo identity of Superboy, and becomes a superhero. 1957 Hul, Logar and Rom-lok (from 1983) travel back in time to this year to kill Superboy while he's still young and has yet to grow to become Superman. However, Superman and Green Lantern go back in time to rescue Superman's young counterpart. Late 1950's Lex Luthor loses all his hair due to a mistake by Superboy. From then on he vows to be Superman’s greatest enemy. Early 1960's Princess Diana comes to America to help fight in the war (perhaps this war is the Vietnam War, which lasted from 1959 to April, 30 1975). Bayou Jack fights in the Vietnam War. 1962 Dr. Erdel is working on a communication device, with the hope of making contact with extraterrestrial life. Upon its first use, he realizes that he had inadvertently created a teleportation beam. Amazingly, this device pulls J'onn J'onzz to Earth in his martian form. The shock of the encounter kills Dr. Erdel and leaves J'onn with no method of returning home. J'onn J'onzz soon decides to use his powers to fit in, adopting a human-like appearance and calling himself "John Jones". He joins the police force, and becomes a detective in Apex City. Mid to Late 60's By the mid 60’s many superheroes began to surface, fighting crime and supervillains within their own respective territories. Clark Kent comes to Metropolis to take on the identity of Superman. In Gotham City, Batman had emerged. From the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Aquaman arose and began protecting the seven seas with his pal Aqualad. Other heroes including the Atom, Green Lantern, the Flash, in Central City, and Hawkman in Midway City soon began to emerge as well. 1966 J'onn J'onzz is able to briefly make contact with his home planet Mars and his parents. Late 1968 In 68’, before they were the SuperFriends, a few future members joined forces and called themselves the Justice League of America. J'onn J'onzz, who now was fighting crime in his green-skinned form, wanted to become a 'full-time' member of the newly formed Justice League. To do this successfully, he needed to be freed from his alter-ego John Jones. He decides to fake his death and join the Justice League. This initial Justice League lineup was also the same as the Earth-One universe. It included seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Over the next two years Green Arrow, Zatanna, Black Canary and several others were added to the roster. The Justice League begin operating from a secret cave outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Late 1969 After a year of being a team (1969), the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. Teenager Snapper Carr was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first [[Junior SuperFriends Member |Junior Justice League Member]]. Batman takes on a sidekick, who takes the identity of Robin. 1970 On April 3rd, Jonas Marks' son Dennis is born. 1971 James Craddock comes back to life as a ghost. The Martian Manhunter leaves Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world. In late 1971, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, a group of the Leaguers gathered together and decide to call themselves Superfriends. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name Superfriends was used to describe all members of the Justice League of America. The founding members of the Justice League's Superfriends organization consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai. 1972 Superman and Wonder Woman return Gentleman Ghost to the grave. The team moves their headquarters from the secret cave to the Hall of Justice, located in Gotham City. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system (TroubAlert). They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the SuperFriends to various global threats, including alien invasions. Early on, the weekly meetings only consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman and Robin. Early 1973 It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added Marvin White and Wendy Harris, to the Junior SuperFriends. Mid 1970's Sometime in the mid 70’s, the Super Friends faced their greatest “challenge” when they encountered a collaboration of villains known as the Legion of Doom. Led by criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, these super-villains sought for nothing less than total domination of the planet Earth. To accomplish this objective however, they first had to vanquish the Super Friends. They also brought in another hero unique to this reality, Apache Chief. Luthor and his allies, which included such notable villains as Brainiac, Bizarro, Grodd and Sinestro, often used highly advanced weapons and devices to capture the Super Friends, but invariably, the heroes always triumphed. By 1979, after countless battles, the Legion of Doom eventually dissolved. 1977 Gleek is hatched. Two teenage twin mutants from the planet Exxor arrive on Earth to help the SuperFriends battle the evil Grax. They are eventually adopted by Professor Nichols, and become the trainees of the SuperFriends, replacing Marvin White and Wendy Harris. Marvin went on to study at Ivy University, while Wendy moved to Paradise Island to attend an Amazon university to continue her training. A jester-like incarnation of the Toyman emerged, replacing Winslow Schott. The Hall of Justice is relocated to Metropolis. 1979 In 1979, Luthor breaks out of jail. He will plague the SuperFriends for the next 5 years. Plastic Man began working for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, Penny – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, Baby Plas. He also had bumbling Hawaiian sidekick named Hula-Hula. 1984 Firestorm joins the Justice League. The SuperFriends meet Darkseid. 1985 The SuperFriends name seems to no longer be in use for the Justice League, now they are simply referred to as "The Super Powers Team." Although hesitant at first, Cyborg eventually makes the decision to join the Justice League. 1988 By this year, Lex Luthor is now no longer a criminal in the public eye, as he has lead the public to believe he has reformed. He founds LexCorp, and amasses a great deal of wealth. This proves to make Superman's life even more miserable, as he is unable to prove that Luthor is still a criminal. 1991 J.T. and Delbert meet the Swamp Thing. 21st century 2000 This year, and the rest of the century is chronicled in the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. 27th century J. Quiggly Bent creates a robot that he takes back in time to use to con a tribal race on the island of Borea into giving their sacred black pearl to him. 30th century 2977 The JLA and the JSA are teleported to this year by the evil wizard Mordru. This is the time of the Legion of Super-Heroes. (Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147) 40th century 3977 Superman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl time travel to this year to rescue a time warped scientist and bring him back to the present. 3984 The Legion of Doom time travel to this year and conquer the earth of this era, with the help of a subhuman cave dwelling race called the Barlocks, who help them overthrow earth's capitol city. But eventually the Super Friends travel to this year and defeat the Legion. 71st century 7000 This year was chronicled in the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. 120th century 11,978 Superman, Flash and Green Lantern time travel to this year and find the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. External Links * Timeline of the DC Universe at Wikipedia.org